Wario
FNaW = | image = | imagewidth = 180px | location = Entrance 1 | night = Night 1 | gender = Male }} is the main antagonist in the Five Nights at Wario's series. He wanders around at night, at several different locations throughout the series, and is the most recurring villain. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with a few differences. His eyes are whited out, he has two sets of teeth, and a few of said teeth are missing. Oddly, they appear intact when he's staring in the Freezing Room, during his jumpscare, and in the game over screen. Gameplay He starts in Entrance 1, then goes through Storage, Freezing Room, and Office Exit, before attempting to go into The Office. Wario also kills the player upon running out of power. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audios The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound occurs when Wario is at the Office Exit. This sound plays when Wario appears at the Door in the Office. This music plays when Wario is outside your door when you run out of power (it is the lower pitched version of FNaF's toreador march). Trivia *He appears to have pupils, however, they're so light that they can only be seen when staring into the Freezing Room camera. *His left pupil (from his point of view) appears to be larger than his right, which is cross eyed. *Wario, unlike the other plumbers, has a double set of teeth. *Wario can also appear in the Storage, crouching under the (what seems to be) crates. *Wario is the only character in-game with two jumpscares. *Wario seems to change in appearance. While in some rooms Wario has some missing teeths, in some other places they're intact, and so his model does so. He also seems to turn big when he's hiding down below in the Storage. *His jumpscare is reminiscent of his neutral special in the Super Smash Bros. games |-| FNaW2 = Wario makes his second appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with one difference. His eyes are whited out. Unlike in the first game where sometimes he had some missing teeth, he no longer has any. His second set of teeth is absent as well. In the game over screen, he is seen with blood around his mouth. Gameplay He goes through the Entry Staircase, Conference Room, Studio, and Office Entry, before attempting to go into The Office. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audio The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Wario in the Office Entry. Trivia *Wario appears to be capable of turning his head 180 degrees, as seen in the Office Entry on Night 3 and up. |-| FNaW3 = Wario makes his third appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3''. Appearance Wario has massively changed. His head is shaped as a skull. His face is grey due to his skull-like features, his eyes are black with glowing purple pupils and he has menacing expression, but his clothes haven't changed. His right arm seems to be a bone but his left arm has skin and shows no bone at all. This may be a mistake on WwwWario's part, or it was added on purpose. Gameplay * Night 1 : He starts in the Bedroom, and he crosses the Hallway, the Living Room 2 and the Kitchen. He appears on left side, if he does this the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. If Wario's reflection appears on the mirror above the fireplace, quickly lift up the Monitor until the heart beat slow down. * Night 2 : If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in the Laundry and passes the Living Room, before entering the Kitchen. * Night 3 : ** If the player hides in Living Room 2, he has a behavior similar to the first night. He appears on left side, and the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. Wario starts in Living Room 3, he then goes to the bottom of the Staircase, and appears on the left of the room. His CAM route is 8,7,5. ** If the player hides in Bedroom 2, he starts in the Kitchen, passes Living Room 2, and the Hallway. He will kill the player once reaching Bedroom 2. If the player sees Wario on the Monitor, he must tap him as many times as he can. Doing so will send him back a room until he is off the map. ** If the player hides in the Staircase, he will come from the bottom of the Staircase, the player will need to watch Living Room 2 until he leaves. Wario's route while the player is on the Staircase is Bathroom, Kitchen, Living Room 2 and the bottom of the Staircase. *'Night 4' : If the player hides in the Playroom, he will enter the room if one of the music boxes is wound all the way down. The player should watch the meter below the "Wind up Music Box". Wario will appear if this bar runs out. It also doesn't matter which music box will stop playing music. He starts in the Bathroom, passes Living Room 2 and the Hallway. *'Night 5' : In the Cellar, he appears on left side, and the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. Audio Wario in the Living Room (Night 2). Trivia *Wario's position in the living room 2 in the staircase looks like his old jumpscare |-| FNaW:O = | image = File:Wario4.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Backdoor | night = Night 2 | gender = Male }} Wario appears in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins as the main antagonist. This wario is said to be from an alternate universe. Appearance Wario has changed appearance once again. This time, he is wearing a top hat and has formal wear. Gameplay Wario starts at Night 2, where he is the only active enemy. While he's active, he will repeat one of his paths: *His fastest path has him come from the Backdoor, then go to the Attic and then to your room. *His second path involves him coming from the Backdoor, then going to the Storage, before going to the Office and the Kitchen. He will then head to your room. In order to avoid him, you will need to take a mushroom found in the Storage to turn invisible. He is also the one who will kill you if your safety goes down to zero. Trivia *If the player clicks Wario's nose on the title screen, he'll say "Hey!" |-| Images= Five Nights at Wario's 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Wario in the title screen along with Waluigi. FNAW.jpg|Wario in the demo title screen. Wario en la puerta.png|Wario in The Office door. Wario Jumpscare.gif|Wario's jumpscare. Wario at the door.png|Wario at the Office Exit. Gfujfgjdgjde.png|Wario in the corner of the Freezing Room. Gfujfgjdgj.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Freezing Room. Storage-wario2.png|Wario in the Storage. Wario-Entrance.png|Wario in the Entrance 1. Wario on the death screen.jpg|Wario in the game over screen. Wariowith2setsofteeth.jpg|Wario seen with two sets of teeth. Wario freezing room unedited.png|Texture of Wario in the Freezing Room unedited. Pizap.com14341339235701.jpg|An example of how Wario would look unedited. 2015-01-10 20 46 11-Five Nights at Wario's.png|wario in the freezing room. Five Nights at Wario's 2 FNaW2TitleScreen.PNG|Wario and Waluigi on the main menu. Wario new Office.jpg|Wario outside The Office door. wario coming.png|Wario in The Office. Fnaw 2 ES Wario.png|Wario in the Entry Staircase. Latest9.png|Wario in the Conference Room. Wario in studio.png.png|Wario in the Studio. Wario's 2.jpg|Wario in the Office Entry. wario stare 2.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Office Entry. HeadTurned.gif|Wario spinning his head around in the Office Entry. FNaW2 death screen.jpg|Wario in the death screen. Five Nights at Wario's 3 FNaW3 title screen.png|Wario on the main menu. Fnaw 3 Wario LR Left.png|Wario on left side of the Living Room. Wario in the mirror.png|Wario appears in the mirror of the Living Room. Phantom wario.png|Wario's face in the painting of the Living Room. Fnaw 3 K Wario.png|Wario in the Kitchen with the player. LR2WN3.png|Wario in Living Room 2 with the player. Fnaw_3_BR_2_Wario.png|Wario in Bedroom 2 with the player. Wario_running.png|Wario running up the Staircase. Fnaw 3 Cellar Wario.png|Wario at the Cellar. Five_Nights_at_Wario_s_3_ALL_JUMPSCARES.gif|Wario's jumpscare. LRW.png|Wario in the Living Room (Night 2). Wario in the kitchen.png|Wario in the Kitchen (Night 1). wariohallway.png|Wario in the hallway (night 1). Wario Living Room 2.png|Wario's close-up in Living Room 2. Wario-LivingRoom2(1).jpg|Wario's reflection in the mirror of Living Room 2. LR2W.png|Wario on the left of Living Room 2. (Note this is the same position when the player hides in). Wario-LivingRoom2(2).jpg|Wario on the right of Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Wario 3.png|Wario facing away in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 K Wario 2.png|Wario in the Kitchen. Warioinhallway.PNG|Wario in the Hallway. Wario3.png|Wario in Living Room 3. Wariostandinginbedroom.png|Wario in the Bedroom. Studio wario.png|Wario in the Bedroom, near the bed. Fnaw 3 Bathroom Wario.png|Wario in the Bathroom. Fnaw 3 L Wario.png|Wario in the Laundry. Fnaw 3 SC Wario.png|Wario at the Staircase. Wario char.png|Wario as seen in the Extra Menu. Fnaw 3 The End.png|Wario & Co. in the end. 529.png|A teaser pic with Wario on the Staircase. 586.png|A teaser pic, with Wario in Bedroom 2. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Title wario.png|Wario on the title screen. Warioinwindow.png|Wario at the window. wariojumpscareorigins.png|A frame of Wario's jumpscare. Customnight.png|Wario in the Custom Night screen. Wariokitchen2.png|Wario in the Kitchen. Wariokitchen.png|Wario in the Kitchen, close to the camera. Wariooffice.png|Wario in the Office. warioinoffice2.png|Wario in the Office. (before his head turns). Warioattic.png|Wario in the Attic. Warioattic2.png|Wario in the Attic, staring at the camera. wariobackdoor.png|Wario behind the Backdoor. Wariobackdoor2.png|Wario leaving the Backdoor. wariobackdoor3.png|Wario in the Backdoor. wariostorage.png|Wario in the Storage. wariostorage2.png|Wario in the Storage, closer. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Males